


Tea Towels

by ottermo



Series: Fandot Creativity [19]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Carolyn discovers how MJN gets through so many of them. Tea towels, that is.
Series: Fandot Creativity [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/398275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Tea Towels

**Author's Note:**

> Excepting the 400+ drabbles, I _think_ this is the last remaining CP fic I’d published to tumblr without crossposting here. It’s from 2019 sometime and came from the prompt “This is the last tea towel we have.” We love ‘em deep and meaningful here at MJN Air.

“This is the last tea towel we have, Arthur, so please, can you somehow _not_ make a hole in it?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know how the other holes came, so I can’t really promise that it won’t happen to this one too. Can’t we just buy some more?”

“Well, yes, but not with the company logo embroidered on them. That was a one-time outsplashing after the first Birling Day, if you remember.”

“I think so. Wales beat Scotland.”

“Yes. And I thought that pack of twenty-five was going last me until bankruptcy, but miraculously, we’re twenty-four tea towels in and still afloat. Mind you, that’s more a testament to the short-livedness of the towels than to the viability of MJN. I— Arthur, what are you doing?”

“I’m drying this knife.”

“I see. Yes, I think I understand the holes now. But I’m left with a new question.”

“What’s that?”

“How on earth you haven’t severed your own fingers before now. No, give it to me, I can’t watch.”

“It gets them dry really quickly.”

“I don’t doubt it. I think it may be its own martial art, too, but that still doesn’t mean it’s good practice.”

“Practice for…?”

“No, I mean, sustainable business procedure.”

“Ah.”

“There, you see - all dry, and you can still read the company name.”

“It just doesn’t look quite as _fun_ as my way.”

“Well, granted, but it’s much safer. For the tea towel, if not for you.”

“All right. I’ll try it.”

“See that you do. Oh! And give Douglas his tea in this mug, would you?”

“Why?”

“Just trust me – it will be worth it.”


End file.
